


Home

by AnniKat



Series: Adjustments [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Funeral, Post-Canon, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKat/pseuds/AnniKat
Summary: Coming home is great. It's also hard. As the members of the 4077 return home, they realized not everything can go back to how it was.Stories are told in 300-400 word snippets.
Series: Adjustments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733680
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. The First Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic!

_Lorraine Blake danced around the kitchen with her six month old son Thomas. “Well, Thomas Walter Blake, are you ready to meet your daddy? He is going to be so excited to see you. You look just like him and I am sure you are going to grow up to be just as smart and strong as he is.”_

There was a knock and Lorraine was taken out of the memory. She cleared her throat. “Come in.” The door opened and she looked at her mother. “Is it time?”

Alma nodded. “Yes. The kids are ready as well. I don’t think they understand what is going on, but I got them ready.”

“Thank you.” Lorraine stood up and walked into the living room where Andrew and Molly were playing. She smiled at them. “I think we are ready to go?”

Molly looked up at her mother. “Where are we going?”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “I told you stupid, we are going to see dad.”

Lorraine pulled her oldest son close. “Don’t call your sister stupid. She is too little to understand.” She smiled at the girl. “Remember, I told you daddy is coming home, but he was hurt really bad, and didn’t survive.”

“Grandma said he died and went to live with Jesus.”

“That’s right.”

“Is he ever coming back?”

Lorraine tried to hold her tears back and shook her head. “No baby. He is gone forever.”

“Oh.”

The group made there way out to the waiting car, and rode to the cemetery in relative silence. Lorraine held Thomas close as she tried to listen to the words of the priest. After what seemed like an eternity, someone walked towards her and stretched out their arms. “On behalf of the president of the United States, the United States Army and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one’s honorable and faithful service.”

Lorraine handed Thomas to her mother and accepted the flag. She held it to her chest and kissed it softly. “Welcome home Henry.”


	2. Regretful Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapper's Turn!

Trapper walked off the plane with a new swagger. He was home. He didn’t know who he missed more, his wife or his little girls. Once he made into the airport, he was greeted by shrieks of excitement. “DADDY!!!!!” The two young girls made a beeline for their father and held him tight. Trapper dropped to one knee and pulled them close. “Katherine, Rebecca. You have no idea how much I missed you.”

Becky held her father tighter. “Daddy.”

Trapper kissed the top of her head. “Becky.” Trapper heard footsteps and looked up. “Louise.”

Louise smiled at her husband. “John.”

Trapper stood up and pulled Louise close and gave her a deep kiss. “I’m home.”

Louise kissed him back. “I see that.”

Hand in hand, they walked towards the baggage claim. Trapper smiled at his wife. “How did you and the PI get along?”

Louise smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I had nearly as much fun with mine as you did with yours.”

Trapper stopped and took a deep breath as he felt tears spring to his eyes. “I’m sure you heard some things…”

Louise smiled a little wider. “Shhh. Don’t worry about that now. You are home safe and that is all that matters.”

Trapper swallowed. “Are you sure?”

Louise brushed some hair out of his eyes. “Did it distract you from the fact you might die?”

Trapper nodded. “Most days.”

“Do you promise to never do it again?”

Trapper nodded again. “I promise.”

“Then there is nothing more to say.” Louise smiled again and kissed her husband. “Now, what do you want to do first?”

“Well, what I want to do first, we need to wait until the girls go to bed.”

Louise paused and nodded. “Okay, we will add it to the list.”

Trapper gave her a sideways smiled. “Really?”

“Of course, I didn’t know what to get you for a present, but now, I do.”

All of the sudden, they were interrupted by two little girls begging for attention. “DADDY! We got you presents!”

Trapper’s eyes widened. “You did?”

“Mine is better.”

“Nun-uh. Mine is.”

Tapper sighed. He had missed this sound. “Girls, I am sure I will love them both.” He looked at his wife. “Now, where were we?”

She smiled and kissed him gently. “Welcome home John McIntyre.”


	3. Rank Doesn’t Always Have Its Privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, Frank!

Frank looked at the MPs on either side of him. “We are state side now, you know. You don’t have to escort me anymore.”

“We are under orders, sir.”

“Well, I am a lieutenant Colonel. I out rank you.”

“Do you outrank a General’s orders?”

Frank deflated slightly. “No.”

“Then we stay.”

They walked together out to a car and started to drive. Frank looked around at the scenery. “This isn’t the way to my house.”

“We aren’t going to your house, sir.”

“Where are we going?”

“Mrs. Burns asked us to meet her in a neutral location.”

“What neutral location?”

The car pulled up to an apartment building and Frank and the MPs unloaded.

Frank looked at his wife who was standing on the sidewalk. “Louise, what is the—” Frank was cut off by Louise holding her hand up.

“I don’t want to hear it Franklin.” She walked towards him and handed him a set of keys. “I was able to get most of it set up for you, I will bring the girls over this weekend along with divorce papers.”

“Louise… Please… I love you.”

“No, you don’t Frank. If you loved me, you wouldn’t have cheated on me. I wouldn’t have to listen to gossip at the club about a doctor in Korea that sexually assaulted a General’s wife… and know it was my husband. If you loved me… You would understand why I am doing this.”

“Louise, just give me another chance.”

“I have given you 12 years of them. Good bye, Frank.” Louise got in her car and drove away.

Frank lowered his head and walked towards the door that was written on the key. He let himself in and then turned and looked at the MPs. “Are you coming?”

“No, sir, we need to get back to duty, we just want to wish you the best of luck, Lieutenant Colonel.” They pulled the door shut and Frank was left alone with his thoughts.

Frank looked around his new home and sighed. “Welcome home.”


	4. Not A Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Home Radar!

Radar got out of the cab and looked at the house he had grown up in. It seemed so small compared to the world he had just come from. He turned to pay the driver, but was waved off. “Welcome home, Walter.” With that, he drove off.

Radar picked up his bag and walked up the stone path. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It flew open and instantly, his mother’s arms were around him. “Oh, Walter, your home.” She started kissing all over his face.

“MA!” Radar grimaced and tried to pull away.

Edna took a step back and looked at her boy. “You lost weight. Are you hungry?”

Radar shook his head. “I don’t think so. Not right now. I just… I want to get the lay of the land a little.”

“Of course. Randy will be excited to see you.”

Radar had to smile at that. He missed his animals from the camp, but Randy had been his goat since Randy was a pup.

“He has a surprise for you too.”

Radar looked over at his mother. “Randy has a surprise?”

Edna nodded. ‘Why don’t you go out back and see him.”

Radar slipped out of his mother’s grasp and walked out the backdoor towards the barnyard. He walked over to the goat pen and was shocked to see a small kid next to his beloved goat. “Randy! You became a dad? That’s great!”

Randy bleated at his owner as Radar stepped inside the fence.

Radar grabbed a bucket and flipped it into a seat as he sat down and started to pet his old friend. “Randy, what am I doing here?”

His response was a bleat.

“Did you know there is a whole world out there? With all different people? It’s not like here where everyone is the same and we do the same things every day. I mean, I’m happy to be home, but I don’t know if I can stay. I learned so much in Korea and I want to learn more. Plus, all of my friends are there.”

The new goat finally noticed Radar and walked over, giving a soft bleat.

Radar smiled at him. “Is that your way of welcoming me home? Well, Thank you.” He scratched his ear. “You need a name, don’t you? How about….Bach?”

Edna watched her son from the porch. This was not the little boy she had sent away. This was a grown man. She knew this day was going to come, but she thought she would get to see the transformation, not just have it thrust upon her. She took a deep breath. Nothing she could do about that now. She reached for the door and gave her son a smile. “Welcome home Walter.”


	5. At Ease, Soldier!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, Colonel!

Sherman held out his arms to the hesitant toddler. “It’s okay Sherry. I’m Grandpa Sherm. I know you think I am a stranger, but I have loved you since the moment I found out about you. Your brother Cory will even tell you, I’m a good guy.”

The little girl reached over and went to the man’s arms. “Papa.”

Sherman smiled and held the little girl close. “Yes. Papa.” He wasn’t sure what he was going to do after the war, but spending the day with his grandchildren was a pretty good start. He had been stateside close to a week, but this was the first time he had an opportunity to be with his family. He didn’t realize how much paper work there was involved being a commanding officer at the end of the war. After time with his family, his next step was to check on his adopted children. He knew how hard it could be to adjust to home again, and he wanted to be there for any transitional issues they may have. He looked up as someone sat down next to him. “Hello mother.”

Mildred smiled at her husband. “You are thinking about them, aren’t you?”

Sherman nodded. “You know, they weren’t like any regiment I have ever worked with before. They were kind and compassionate, and didn’t see an enemy. Everything opposite of how I was originally trained.” Sherman looked at his wife. “Do you know how refreshing that was?”

Mildred scooted a little closer. “I was able to meet most of their families and Sherm? I didn’t even meet your staff and they feel like my own children. You have to remember though, some things they are going to have to fight through on their own. Like you learned from them, they need to learn from themselves.”

Sherman nodded. “I know, I just want to help them transition as smoothly as possible.”

Mildred smiled again. “Well, you can worry about that tomorrow, but right now, at ease soldier.” She kissed him gently. “And welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I am done with this series, there is going to be a spin off with these phone calls! I'm excited to write that too!


	6. Daddy's Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, BJ!

BJ grabbed his duffle and started up the aisle of the plane. He made it to the front and the stewardess smiled and offered her hand. “Thank you for your service.”

BJ gave a nod as he shook her hand. He wasn’t in the mood to be thanked. He just wanted to forget about the damn war. He walked down the stairs of the plane and walked towards the terminal. As he went inside, he did his best to sweep the crowd, but not make eye contact with anyone. He didn’t want anymore thank yous. He had just been doing his job. He didn’t see anyone familiar in the crowd, and was about to give up when he heard it. “DADDY! DADDY!” BJ whipped around and saw a little girl with dark blonde hair running towards him.

BJ dropped his bag and scooped her up. “Hello Erin.” He kissed her on the cheek and looked around. “Where is Mommy?” Erin pointed and BJ grabbed his duffle and walked in the direction Erin had come from he smiled when he saw his beautiful bride waiting for him. BJ couldn’t stop the tears as he closed the distance between them. “Peggy Jane.”

Now it was Peggy’s turn to start crying as she buried her face in her husband’s shoulder. “BJ.”

Erin looked at her mother and patted her on the head. “No cry. Daddy here now.”

Peggy laughed a little. “I know baby. I am just so happy to see him.”

Erin look back at BJ and smiled. “Hi, Daddy.”

BJ smiled back. “Hi, baby.”

Erin snuggled into her Father’s chest.

BJ stood in the middle of the terminal, just holding his family. He never thought he was going to get to do this again. He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of his wife’s head. “I love you so much.”

Peggy pulled away and gave him a proper kiss. “I missed you more than you could know. Welcome home, daddy.”


	7. Transitioning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, Hawkeye!

“Lobster! No, crabs! Wait, shrimp!”

“Hawkeye.”

“Maybe just a really nice apple, do you know how long it has been since I have had fruit?”

“Ben.

“There are so many choices, I don’t know where to start.”

“Benjamin Franklin Pierce!”

Hawkeye finally snapped out of his trance and looked at his father. “Yes?”

“Take a couple deep breaths. I already have something cooking for dinner tonight. I just want to spend some one on one time with you. We can do your smorgasbord tomorrow, and I can show you off around town, deal?”

Hawkeye nodded. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’m just really excited to be home.”

Daniel smiled at him and reached over, running a hand through his thick hair. “It’s okay. I’ve missed hearing your voice.”

Hawkeye smiled back and then looked out the window of the car. “It’s weird to be home.”

“I am sure it is.” Daniel patted his shoulder. “What do you want to do first?”

“Call BJ.”

“Okay.”

Hawkeye looked at his father. “Dad, you don’t understand. I don’t know how to function without him anymore. Did you know when they said we were going home, I was terrified of losing BJ? Do you know what he means to me?”

“Ben, I am not judging you. I know this is going to be an adjustment. If BJ is what you need to make that easier, then I don’t care if you need to call him 50 times a day. But seriously, please don’t do that…”

Hawkeye smiled. “Thanks, dad.” He took a deep breath and looked out the window again. “Hey dad?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have any contacts for a good psychiatrist? If you don’t, I can ask Sidney. He recommended I see someone. At least for a little while… Especially if I want to start practicing again.”

Daniel could tell Hawkeye was trying to justify something that had happened in Korea, so he reached over again and took his son’s hand. “Hey, this is going to be hard, believe me, I’ve been there, but look, you are taking care of yourself and that is all that matters.” Daniel squeezed tight. “I want you to know that I am so proud of you Benjamin and I am glad that you are safe. Welcome home, son.”


	8. Money Can’t Buy This Type of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Home, Charles!

Charles slid the newspaper into the side of his briefcase and stood up. He was back in Boston. He had been waiting so long for this moment, he didn’t think it was ever going to come. He walked through the hustle and bustle of the terminal with purpose. He wanted to get out of here before he was told a mistake was made and he was going back to Korea. He almost made it to the door, when he saw a sign with his name. They sent someone. How… Winchester of them. Charles put his pride aside and walked over to the driver. “I’m Dr. Winchester….” He trailed off when he realized who was under the hat. “Honoria!”

Honoria looked up with a huge grin. “Hello B-B-Brother.”

Charles dropped his case and held her close. “My sweet sister. I didn’t think you would ever want to see me again.”

“Wh-wh-wh-why? B-b-because you were an a-assss? M-My b-b-brother, if th-that wasss a reasssson, I wh-wh-would have sssssstarted ignoring you the-the day I wassss born.”

Charles pulled away from her and smoothed out his Class-As. “What do you say we get home and I can get out of this ridiculous get up?”

Honoria laughed a little. “I th-th-think you lllllook qu-qu-quite handsssssome.” Arm in arm, they started to walk out to the car. “I-I-I need tttto warn you. M-m-m-mother p-p-p-plans ttto ttttake you ttttto the-the sssssymphony ttttomorrow.”

Charles froze. He wasn’t ready for this. There wasn’t enough distance yet. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his composure. “I shall have to see. I don’t think my body has adjusted to being home yet. Tomorrow seems like a good day to sleep.”

Honoria patted his arm. “I-I-I know itttt issss going tttto be hard, bbbbuutttt I-I-I wwwwill do wh-wh-what I ccccan ttto get y-y-y-you out offff itttt.”

“Thank you, little sister.” Charles put his mask back on. “Now, get me up to date on all the good gossip.”

“On o-o-one c-c-c-condition.”

“Oh?”

“T-T-Tell mmme e-e-evvvveryth-th-thing about th-that w-w-w-woman y-y-y-you wr-wr-wrote mmmme about.”

Charles couldn’t help smiling. “Honoria, you are going to love her. She is like no other woman you have met before.”

Honoria smiled. She hadn’t seen her brother this excited about a woman in a long time. She was glad the tide was finally turning. She sighed and gripped his arm a little tighter. “W-w-welcome hhhhome, b-b-brother.”


	9. A New Type of Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, Father!

Francis walked through the muffled crowd. He could hear it, but everything sounded like his hands were over his ears. With BJ’s help, he had called his sister, to let her know that he was going to be coming home, but with some complications. He looked around the airport for her and smiled when he saw the short, habited woman. He made his way over with a mile. “Catherine.”

Catherine pulled her bother into a hug and spoke clearly and directly into his ear. “Francis. I am so happy to have you home.”

Francis pulled away and looked at his sister. “I don’t know what to do…”

Catherine smiled at him. “We don’t need to worry about that now, but I have arranged for you to stay in the rectory tonight. I want you close in case you need something.”

Francis nodded. That was probably for the best. He took a deep breath and looked around. “Can I be honest with you?”

Catherine looked at her brother with concern. “Always, you know that.”

“I’m questioning my faith in God.”

“I’m sure you are, but Francis, let’s get somewhere we can talk about this. The middle of the Philadelphia airport isn’t the place. Plus, the bishop came into town and wants to meet with you.”

Francis paled. “I’m not in a condition to meet with anyone…”

“Hey, I will be right there with you.” She took a deep breath. “I did let Sister Maria Lucia know what is going on as she is fluent in sign language and wants to help you learn. Is that something you would be interested in?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Well, you don’t have to decide right now. I just want you to take some time and get reacclimated with home.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“I am glad you think so. Now, come one, the car is waiting for us.”

Francis froze where he was. “Did you drive here?”

Catherine shook her head. “No, mother superior drove me. I know I am not a great driver and you have enough challenges ahead of you.”

Francis rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

“Anything for my big brother. Now, get walking or I will bite your toes.”

Francis smiled at her. “I am so happy to be back with you.”

“And I am so happy to have you back.” She hugged her brother again. “I love you Francis. Welcome home.”


	10. A Place to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home Margaret!

Margaret looked out the windows of the cab. She had never really been on the east coast before, but it was as beautiful as he had described. She still couldn’t believe she was moving in with him. Sure, she had made friends during her stint in the military, but other than Donald, none she could see spending the rest of her life with. Actually, after Donald, she didn’t think she was going to spend her life with anyone. Then she got stateside and didn’t know what to do. Her father was going to be staying in Korea for a while, and she didn’t really want to see her mother or her sister. Then she remembered the note. “Call me if you need anything.” So, she placed a call and was now on her way to the place she was going to call home at least for a little while.

The car turned onto a residential street and she looked around at the scenery that she hoped would become welcoming. As the car rolled to a stop in front of a large brick house, she took a deep breath and clutched onto her bag. She was suddenly having second thoughts about this. She didn’t know anything about being a civilian. Maybe she should have taken the army up on their offer for reassignment? Margaret shook her head. That was silly. She needed a break. She needed time to find her passion again. The war had almost broke her and that had never happened at any assignment she had ever been on. The driver came around to her side and opened the door. Taking one more confident breath, Margaret slid out of her seat and stood up on the brick driveway. She reached into her pocket, but the man stopped her. “It’s been taken care of.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I am just supposed to help you take things in, so after you.”

Margaret nodded and started up the walkway. She made it too the front door and knocked gently.

After a moment, the door opened and Margaret was greeted by a familiar smile. “Hello.”

Margaret smiled back. “Hello.”

Charles wrapped his arms around the woman standing in front of him. “Welcome home Major.”


	11. The Spontaneity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home to the Klingers!

The war had had been over three months and the Klingers were finally on their way back to the States.

Soon Lee could feel both the nervousness and excitement radiating off her husband as the sat on the plane. “Max, are you alright?”

Klinger nodded. “I’m fine. I just… I haven’t seen these people in over 3 years. I am coming back on my second marriage, to a woman I barely know… I love her, but I barely know her… Where I’m from, you marry the person that you have known since you were a kid. It isn’t a very spontaneous community.”

Soon Lee smiled at him. “Max, are you sure that is the only thing bothering you?”

Max sighed. “What if someone asks me what I did in Korea? I don’t feel like I made that big of a difference.”

Soon Lee ran a hand down his face and kissed him gently. “You reunited my family. That is something major.”

“Are you sad about leaving them?”

“A little, but just knowing that they are going to be okay warms my heart.”

Max nodded. “You are right. I think it is just going to take time to figure everything out.”

“What are you trying to figure out?”

“I’m not going to lie; I am a little worried about how they are going to react to you.”

“I am sure you are. It is going to be a big adjustment for everyone, but I think your mother is going to love me.”

Max looked at his wife. “How do you know that?”

“I haven’t met a woman yet that wasn’t excited to hear she was going to be a Grandmother.”

Max stared at Soon Lee as a smile spread across her face. He shook his head, thinking he must have heard her wrong. “Could you repeat that please?”

“I’m going to have a baby.”

Max sighed. “Soon Lee, I have never been more excited to hear anything in my life.”

“I’m glad. I know this isn’t the best time…”

“It is the perfect time.” Max kissed her gently. “I love you.”

Soon Lee kissed him back. “I love you too.” The plane jostled as it landed on the tarmac. “Welcome home, Max.”

“Welcome to your home, Soon Lee.”


	12. Things That Calm the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, Dr. Freedman!

Sidney looked over his shoulder and noticed his daughter in the doorway. “Daisy, you don’t have to hover.”

“I know.”

Sidney smiled at the young woman and held an arm out. “Come here.”

Daisy ran to her father’s embrace. “You have no idea how happy I am that you are home.”

“Probably as happy as I am to be home.”

“Probably.”

Sidney kissed the top of her head. “I am so sorry I missed so much.”

“It wasn’t your fault. The army said you had to go.”

“So, tell me all about graduation, tell me about your first year of college.”

Daisy bit her lip. “Are you sure you want to hear about it?”

Sidney laughed. “Yes. I missed it all and I want you to act like I was there.”

“I could put on a fashion show for you. Show you my prom dress, my graduation gown, and even what I wore on the first day of college.”

“I would love to see that. It has been a long time since I saw a woman in a dress.”

Daisy looked confused. “Who else would you see in a dress?”

“A man.”

“What?”

Sidney laughed at the look on her face. “People tried anything to get out of the army.”

“Why anyone would WANT to wear is beyond me.”

“Still not a fan?”

Daisy shook her head. “I don’t think I ever will be.” She smiled. “But that’s okay. My girlfriend likes me in pants anyway.” With that Daisy ran to her room with laugh.

Sidney watched after her. She had always been a wild child and he was glad to see that she was finally getting comfortable in her own skin. He wasn’t even mad. He had known she was interested in girls since she was five. He just wondered when she was going to realize it. “Daisy Lynn!”

Daisy poked her head out of her room. “What?”

“When do I get to meet her?”

“Tomorrow. She wanted to give us a little time. Oh, Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a head canon for the last 20 years that Sidney was divorced/never married and had a teenage daughter. I'm not sure why, but it just seems right, so you are probably going to be seeing a lot of Daisy Lynn in my works :)


	13. The Dangers of Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Flagg is on the scene!

Sam Flagg walked out of the CIA building confused. He thought he had done everything asked of him. He followed all his orders and stayed out of trouble and they were releasing him? This isn’t what he planned. He didn’t know what to do now, that CIA was all he knew. He started down the stairs when he heard a voice. “Sir? Officer Flagg?”

Sam stopped and turned. “Yes?”

“You left before we could finish. You are being released from your current department because you have been requested in another one.”

Flagg looked confused. “Oh.”

“Can you come with me please? I would like to show you to your new office.”

Sam nodded. “Of course.” They walked back into the building and Sam followed her into an elevator. They walked down the hall and the young woman pointed to an office. “Your new assignment is right through these doors.”

Sam nodded and walked into the office, freezing when he saw the man behind the desk. “Burns.”

“Flagg.”

“What are you doing here?”

“When I arrived back home, I realized there as nothing left for me in Indiana, so I looked to see if my old job was available, it wasn’t but they said they could use a lieutenant colonel in their new division.”

“What new division?”

“We are going to be monitoring communications from behind the iron curtain. When I heard that you were going to be available, I remembered how hard of a worker you were before the war and how devoted to patriotism you were during the war and I thought that we might make a good team again.” Frank paused. “If you are up to it that is.”

Sam smiled at his old partner. “I don’t think there is anything that would help me adjust to being back in America more.”

Frank smiled at him. “Good. I look forward to your insight. You report here Monday at 9:00. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh, and Sam?”

“Yes?”

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well all, everyone is home!
> 
> The next story in this little series is Potter's calls to everyone. They are turning out sweet and I hope you like them too.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Each character is going to get their own chapter and I will add their relevant tags as I add the chapters.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. that is how i evolve in my writing!
> 
> If you are interested, I do have Tumblr! Follow me @ Annikat12


End file.
